A Love Not Rivaled
by Maya Nazumi
Summary: *Part 7 Finally Uploaded* After Rei confesses her feelings to Serena, And Serena finally realizes she feels the same way, What happens when a terrible trajedy threatens Darien's life? And who is Raya? Read to find out! **IMPORTANT: DISCONTINUED**
1. A Love Not Rivaled: Disclaimer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Characters. Of course, by now you know this! All I own is my notebook, and you-can't-have-it! So There! :P  
  
I wanted to say, that I really liked 'Of Demons And Love' by Byakko Rei, and I also liked 'Absence' By Kirika, except for what you put poor Raye through! I found these and many other fanfics at reiandusagi.com, which I am a big fan of. I especially like the picture on the front page! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous fic: Biki, fan_rei, and JupeJupe! Thanks! This is the only SM pairing I like(Raye/Serena - Rei/Usagi), besides my own characters, which By the way, 'Are' copywrited, and are NOT in this fic! Also, This fic is rated PG13, for language and kissing. NO YURIS!   
  
Pairings: Raye/Serena, Amy/Lita, Amara/Michelle.  
  
By the way, this is my second attemp at a shoujo-ai fic, but not my last! If you haven't already, Maybe you should read my other fic 'Guardian Of Flames, Princess OF The Moon'. Note: It isn't finished yet. I am still writing on it. I just wanted to get started on this one, 'A Love Not Rivaled'! Send Comments, Suggestions, FLAMES, and anything else to me at: maya_nazumi@sailormoon.com! I've said it before, I'll say it again, Flames-DON'T-Bother-Me! So THERE :P!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Prologue: Secrets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, The Prologue to my 2nd fanfic! This one is MUCH better than my other fic in my oppinion, because it makes more since, and there is more detail! It is also WAY more serious.. Anyway, I know how I like it, Let's see how you do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Prologue: Secrets  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
It was so quiet and lonely at the shrine, and Raye was sweeping the steps outside, "It's so quiet...Without Grandpa around..." Raye admits. She remembers when Grandpa and Chad had lived in the shrine. Now Grandpa Hino had moved to Hibashi, and Chad had went to America. 'Why did they leave? Now there is no one here but me..It's a big responsibility keeping the shrine clean, and tending to visitors...But.. I can't just leave..' Raye thought to herself, as she stopped sweeping for a moment.   
  
Suddenly, Raye here's someone running up the shrine steps. 'Who could that be?' Wondered Raye. "Hi, Raaaaaaayyye!!" Serena lost balance and fell face first onto the ground. "Oh..Serena, Are you okay?" Raye asks kneeling down beside her friend. But, She is dazed, and has spirals in her eyes. "Oh no! I'd better get you inside!" Raye says. She carries Serena inside, and lays her down on her bed.   
  
A while later, Serena awakes and sits up. She looks around, and sees Raye's bedroom. "But, Where 'Is' Raye?" Serena wonders. 'In the meantime, I think I'll help myself to a nice hot bath...' Serena thinks to herself. She goes into the bathroom, and runs some water, "Perfect!" She says, sticking a finger in the water. She stands up, and undresses. She steps into the tub, thinking 'I hope Raye doesn't mind...'   
  
'I wonder how long it will be until Serena re-gains consiousness.. I hope she'll be okay..' Raye thinks, walking into her room, carrying a newly soaked cloath to put on Serena's forehead, and a glass of water, for when she awakes. She walks in the room, and looks around 'Where did you go?' She thinks.  
  
Then, Raye hears humming coming from her own private bathroom. She grabs a broom, and slowly starts towards the bathroom. She opens the door, slowly, then hops in and points her broom at Serena, "Oh! That's where you are!" Says the Miko. "Sorry. I just thought I'd soak a few moments." Serena says, looking at Raye. Then Raye 'Finally' notices that Serena is 'Naked'! 'Serena is..Naked? In a..Tub?' *Bright Red Blushes*. "What's the matter, Raye?" Asks Serena looking at her crimson-cheeked friend.   
  
Serena then notices what Raye is 'gawking' at, so she grabs a towel, and covers herself after getting out of the tub. She then puts her clothes on, but her hair is still down. She is wearing a white sleeve-less top and navy blue bike-shorts, with pink sandals(no socks). Raye admires Serena's beauty, as Serena sits on a chair next to the tub. "Uh..Raye? Do you have a 'brush' I could borrow?" Asks Serena, politely. "Oh, uh..Sure! Be right back!" Raye says running into her room. Serena blinks, confused.  
  
Raye returns with a red hair-brush which Serena gladly accepts, and begins to brush her long golden-blond hair. Raye takes in Serena's beauty, as Serena brushes her hair. 'Oh, Serena! Don't you know how beautiful you really are?' Thinks Raye, wishing she could speak aloud. But, Raye didn't want to run the risk of losing her 'best-friend'. She loved Serena, more than anything, but no matter how she felt, she didn't want to lose Serena.  
  
"Raye, Here you go." Serena says, holding out the brush. Raye takes it, and lays it on the counter in-front of the mirror. Serena stands, turns, and her beautiful shiny golden hair, turns with her. Raye notices every moment, as she thinks about just how beautiful Serena really is. "Raye." Serena says. "Y-Yes?" Raye says, coming back to earth. "This may be a 'painful' question, but, WHY, exactly 'did' Chad leave?" Serena asks the Miko. "He wanted to be my..boyfriend.." Raye replies, looking down.  
  
"I knew that.." Serena says. "He even begged me one night. That was the night before he left. I told him I couldn't because I loved someone else." Raye says, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Unshed tears were forming in Serena's eyes as well. "I'm so sorry, Raye.." Serena appologizes, "But..who?" Raye ignores Serena's question, "Don't worry about it! He never really loved me! And, he was always only a friend. I don't know why he and everyone else thought I liked him..I didn't!" Raye says, drying her unshed tears.   
  
"Then, who, Raye? Who is it you love?" Asks Serena. "Raye turns around, and says, "I can't! I can't tell you!" "So there 'is' someone?" Asks Serena. Raye goes into her room, and sits on her bed. Serena follows, and sits next to her. Raye then lays on the bed, and buries her face in her pillow, so Serena won't see her tears. "Raye?" Asks Serena, worridly.  
  
"I can't tell you, Serena! It will only make things worse!" Raye says. "Please, Raye! I need to know!" Serena says, hiding something, herself. "It's...You, Serena!" Raye says, after she sits back up. "M-ME?" Ask Serena. "I'm sorry!" Raye says, crying. "I..Love you, too Raye. I just can't love you the..same way...I am getting married to Darien next month!" Serena says. "I..understand." Raye says, after hearing the words she knew she would hear. Tears are pouring down Serena's cheeks.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Raye!" Serena says, through her tears. "Don't be! I already knew you were in love with Darien! Don't worry about me!" Raye says, wiping her tears away, and managing a quick smile.   
  
By this time, tears are gushing out of Serena's eyes. She throws her arms around Raye, and appologizes, "I'm So Sorry! I never knew! Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't want to loose you as my friend.. Serena!" Raye says. "But, Raye! Please promise you'll tell me what's going on from now on?" Says the teary-eyed odango-atama. "I...." Raye says. "Promise me! Please, Raye!" Serena begs. "Okay...I will" Raye says. "Thanks Raye! You don't know 'how' much this means to me!" Says Serena.  
  
The fire senshi smiles at her princess, and says, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you.." She dries the tears from Serena's eyes. Serena then manages a smile and says, "Well, You did. As long as you won't do this to me anymore!" Serena says. "So, Serena. Do 'you' have anything I should know about?" Asks Raye. "N-No. I don't!" Serena says quickly. "You sure? You look like you do." Raye says. "I already said I don't!" Says the blond-odango. "Okay!" Says Raye, "If you do, Will you?"   
  
"I will!" Says Serena. Serena snuggles closer to Raye, and buries the right side of her face in Raye's chest. Raye puts her arms around her, and her chin on Serena's head. This truly was the best friend Raye would ever have. Serena still cared about her, even with what Raye had said to her. Raye was glad Serena knew in a way, but at the same time, regretted it. She didn't want her princess to treat her any differently because of it, Although, At least it wasn't hidden inside her heart anymore. She knew. Serena knew. She was the one who held the key to her heart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is the prologue! Hopefully I can post more soon! And, I still have the net for a little while. I will be able to update once or twice a day, depending on how much I have written! And, Tell me how you liked it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Part 1: Darien's 'Death!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's me again! It's time for The Death Of Darien (a.k.a Dorkien many people coppied this name from me. I made it up, Armor King :P)! So, If you're a Darien fan, You may NOT WANT TO READ! By the way, this is the shortest part so far, And I'm dreadfully sorry it's so short, but, Don't Worry! It won't be 'THAT' easy for Raye. We have to make it hard on her, MAYBE not TOO hard....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 1: Darien's 'Death'?!  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Serena is running up the shrine steps 'Noo!! Darien..' She says to herself, crying out loud. She finally makes it up the shrine steps, and runs inside. She goes into Raye's room, and latches onto Raye, crying heavily. "Wh-What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asks Raye. "It's Darien! He's in the hospital! They said...sniff...he won't ...sniff.. ...make it!" Serena cries into Raye's chest. "What?! He has to! He can't die!" Raye says, "How did this happen?!" "He was attacked by a youma! They said they can't stop the bleeding... He's gonna DIE! Raye, I know he Is!!!" Serena says through her tears.  
  
"There There. He won't die. We've already seen the future, and he's alive, remember?" Raye says, comfortingly. Serena looks up, "But! He's already just about gone! I've got to go see him, Raye!" "Don't worry. We will!" Raye says. Raye and Serena get up, and leave for the hospital.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
Serena and Raye go inside, and see that Amy, Lita & Mina are already there. They go over to them and Raye asks, "What room is he in?" "Number 253." Replies Amy. "Thanks." Says Serena. "Good Luck.." Says Lita. Raye smiles at the blue-haired girl, and she and Serena step into the elevator. "Serena?" Asks Raye. "Yes?" Serena says, turning towards Raye. "Do you know...*yawn*...What time it is?" Asks Raye. "I think it's about....*Looks at watch*....12:00." Serena says. "I figured something like that." Responds Raye. *Elevator Stops* "We're here." Serena says. She rushes ahead towards Darien's room, and Raye follows *walking*.  
  
Serena gulps, and slowly opens the door, to see that Trista is already there, holding Darien's left hand. "Darien!" Says Serena. She goes over, and sits next to Trista. Raye then walks inside as well, and sees Serena and Trista sitting beside Darien. She chooses 'not' to sit down. "Darien?" Asks Serena, leaning in closer. He opens his eyes, and looks at Serena, "Bunny?" He asks, smiling. "Yeah, It's me.." Serena says, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Bunny." He says, wiping away her tears, "I-We' have something to tell you.." Darien looks over at Trista. Trista looks down. "What is it?" Asks Serena, gently. "Back in the Silver Millenium, Trista and I were- we were...lovers.." He says. "I know that..But that was before 'we' met, right?" Asks Serena, hopefully. "No..It was 'after' I met you, bunny." Darien says. "But...But, Then?" Serena starts. "Yes. We are 'still' 'in'- love. I'm so sorry. I just needed you to know before I die..." Darien says, closing his eyes. "No! You aren't going to...to...die! You can't! We've already seen the future! We are married and, even, have a..d-daughter, remember?" Serena says.  
  
"Trista told me that there was a change in the flows of time. You are to fall in love with another, and I will die. Soon, after, You'll forget me..And Rini will 'still' be born so don't...don't worry, okay bunny?" He said gently. Raye was surprized that Serena hadn't slapped him when he told her he loved someone else. Serena was to kind to do something like that.  
  
"No! She's wrong! I love you!" Serena says. "You love me..But are you, 'in' love with me?" He asks. Serena is silent. "It'll all be *cough* okay, Bunny. Don't worry about it! This Person is already... in love with you. And I think...you already love this person...too... Please...be...happy...Meatball.....He...." Darien's voice dies, and Serena fears the worst. "No! Someone Help me! Please!" Serena cries. "It's alright. He loves you, and he will be watching over you forever!" Trista says, comforting the miserable, teary-eyed odango-head. "B-But..." Serena says. "It's okay." Trista tells her.  
  
Raye stands behind close to the door, as she watched her 'rival' die. How could he leave Serena?  
  
His lifeline completely died, as the doctor checked his pulse. "We've lost him." She says. "Isn't there anything you can do?!" Asks Serena. "I'm sorry, Miss. There is nothing I can do." Replies the doctor. Serena's tears are pouring down her face.  
  
"Serena, Are you going to be alright?" Asks Trista. "I thought you loved him, too! How can you do this?!" Serena snapped at Trista. "It is what Endymion wanted." Trista says. "But!" Serena says, looking at Darien's lifeless body. Raye walk over to Serena, and puts her hand on the blond's shoulder, looking at Darien, "Serena, That was what Darien wanted." "Please try to understand, my queen." Trista says. "Then...If it's what he wanted, I'll try to be happy." Serena says, drying her tears, and putting on a fake smile. Raye gave her a comforting Smile, making Serena feel a bit better about her loss. Serena thought to herself 'I don't think I'll ever get over this..Darien..'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! Darien's dead for good! Or..is he? You decide! And, Just in case you're wondering, In a couple parts, The Child(ren) from the future will show up again. But this time it will be a bit different :)! Well, Part 2 should be posted soon, so keep checking! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Part 2: Unasked Questions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy lately. Anyways, Here is Part 2 :)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 2: Unasked Questions  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Yet another scout meeting..."So. What kind of Youma do you think it was that killed..Darien?" Asks Mina. Serena and Raye are both silent, as they have been through most of the meeting. "I'm not sure. I've been doing research to find out, but I've found nothing so far." Amy replies. Raye looks over at Serena. She is sitting there looking down, has her arms wrapped around her slender stomach, and her hair falling to the floor. Raye wished she could do something to make her princess feel more relaxed, and less miserable.  
  
Serena was never like this before, sad and miserable. Normally, she would be cheerful, and carefree. Now, She seemed like a rock. She had practically even lost her entire appetite, she had hardly even nibbled at her dinner, for the past week. She barely ate a thing, and stayed in her room a lot of the time. She had the month off from school, for mourning.  
  
She never even went to the mall anymore. She had lost all her enthusiasm. Why did this happen to her princess? She thought the gods wanted to torture her. Serena didn't do anything to deserve such pain. 'God, Serena! Please! I just want the old you back!' Raye thought, hiding her tears. "Um..Could you guys excuse me?" Raye says, and starts to her private bathroom.  
  
Raye sits on a stool next to the tub, and her unshed tears began to fall from her eyes, and run down her cheeks. 'Why am *I* crying?' Raye thinks, 'Because I feel *Absolutely* miserable! More than usual.. Why? I'm miserable for...'her'...' More tears slip down her tender cheeks.  
  
"Guys! I'm going to go check on Raye!" Lita says, standing up. She heads towards Raye's bathroom.  
  
Raye hears a knock on her b-room door, and quickly wipes away her tears. "Come in!" Raye says, putting on a fake smile. "What's wrong? You've been in here a while! Uh..Why? Are you not using the bathroom? And, Are? Are you...crying?" Lita says, noticing tears Raye couldn't hide. "No! And, I just needed some time alone! That's all!" Raye says, nervously, waving her hands rapidly, in front of her. "You're hiding something! Aren't you, Raye?" Asks Lita. "I..." Raye hesitates. "You What?" Lita asks, Looking at Raye. "I'm worried about Serena..." Raye finally replies.  
  
"She *has* been miserable lately. But, It's because of Darien's death!" Lita says. "I know..It's something..else.." Raye says, looking away. "Then...What is it?" Lita asks. "Lita..She's never acted this way. And, She knows that this is the way 'he' wanted things to be. He even told her to be happy. And..." Raye replies, but can't finish her sentence. "And?" Asks Lita, looking confused.  
  
"And..I'm in love with her!" Raye says. Lita is a bit surprised, but gives Raye a smile, and says, "Haven't you told her, yet?" "Yes. I told her about a week before 'he' died. She said she 'couldn't' feel the same way for me, because of her destiny with 'him'. I doubt she even remembers what I said to her, that day.." Replies Raye. "I see.. But if he's gone, then there is no future between the two of them." Lita says. "But? What can I do now? I already confessed my feelings for her.." Raye says. Lita replies, "Tell her again. When you are alone. WHEN you feel it is the right time."  
  
"I'll try. I just don't know if I can muster up enough courage to do it, again." Raye says, looking back down. "It'll all turn out okay, and if you need to know more, you might want to ask Mina.." Lita says. "Why Mina?" Asks Raye. "She 'IS' the goddess of Love." Lita says. "But, We hardly even speak to- Okay...I'll do it....." Raye says. "Great! Now, Whatdya' say, we go back. They will be worried, if we're in here another hour." Lita says, sarcastically. "You're right." Raye says, and they go back to the other room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lita says, as they walk into the other room. "Finally make it back?" Asks Mina. Serena stays silent. "Sorry 'bout that!" Says Raye. They go back inside and sit down to continue the meeting.  
  
~After The Meeting - Hikawa Shrine~  
  
After the other girls leave, Raye thinks, 'I think... I'll go see Mina if Lita thinks it will help...It couldn't do any harm..At least not *MUCH*...' A smile apears on Raye's face. She can't stop a slight giggle. She stands up, and goes out the door, heading towards Mina's.  
  
~Mina's Doorstep~  
  
Raye goes up to the door, and knocks, "Mina?! You home?!" She says. "Coming!" Mina says, coming to answer the door, "Oh! Hello, Raye! Come on in1 I need to talk to you anyway." 'She needs to talk to *me*?!' Raye thinks a bit surprized. She follows Mina inside, and they sit down on two couches across from each other, with a table in the middle.  
  
"I need to talk to you, too." Says Raye. "You do? Well, Can I go first?" Asks Mina. "Be my guest." Says Raye, curious to know what could be on Mina's mind. "Are you in love with Serena?" Asks Mina. "?!" Raye is surprized at the question, but replies, "Yes." "You are? I knew it! But, have you told her?" Asks Mina. "Yeah. I did. About five weeks ago." Raye replies. "Well......What did she say?" Mina questions. "She said she couldn't love me the same way." Raye says, looking away. "Oh. I see..." Mina says, "Have you said anything since then?" "Not about love..." Replies the raven-haired Miko. "Okay. But, Have you spoken at all?" Queries Mina. "Yes.." Raye says, "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Nowhere. I was just curious.." Replies Mina.  
  
"What?! All of that, and You Were JUST CURIOUS?!" Raye says, getting a bit ticked off. "Oh..uh-sorry....Now what did you want to tell me?" Mina says, with a sweatdrop appearing on her fore-head. Raye calms down, and sits back on the couch. Mina lets out a sigh of relief. "The same thing. I wanted to know if you can tell me anything about Serena? Is she in-love with someone?" Raye asks. "Yup! But, I can't tell you 'who'." Mina says, with a big smile.  
  
"What? Why not?" Asks Raye. "Okay! Thanksforstoppingby! ByeBye!!" Mina says the last part in one breath, and pushes Raye out the door, and closes it. Raye just stands there at the door, confused, VERY confused. So, she stiffly turns and leaves.  
  
~Sidewalk~  
  
'Why was Mina in such a hurry?' Thinks Raye, as she is walking down the sidewalk towards the shrine. She lets out a sigh. She keeps going til' she sees the shrine-steps.  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Raye walks in, and slides the door shut behind her, and once it's shut, she leans against it and sighs. (Continued On Part 3)...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, How'd you like it? And here are a few questions people have asked(e- mail & reviews), I will try my best to answer them:  
  
Qu: Will Serena and Raye find each other?  
  
Ans: Definitly! That is what this whole story is about!  
  
Qu: When will they fall in love?  
  
Ans: They already love each other they just Don't know it. But, They find out in the next Part!  
  
Qu: When do Rini and Raya show up?  
  
Ans: In Part 4.  
  
Qu: What does Raya look like?  
  
Ans: A lot like Raye. She has Raven hair with blue(instead of purple)  
  
highlights, Bright Blue Eyes, Hair Down to her knees(maybe a bit  
  
longer) about Serena's length, In the same style as Raye's with  
  
Serena's style of Bangs, and she is a couple years younger than Rini. If you want her complete profile, e-mail and request it.  
  
Qu: Is Darien dead 'permenantly'?  
  
Ans: Yup, He's gone for keeps.  
  
Qu: When are you going to update?  
  
Ans: I Just Did!!  
  
Qu: Is Rini the same as in the show?  
  
Ans: She looks just like Rini. She's a bit smarter though...  
  
Qu: How many parts of your fic are there?  
  
Ans: About 20, in total. Maybe more...  
  
Qu: Can I post your fanfic on my site?  
  
Ans: Yes, As long as you e-mail me, and ask me first.  
  
  
  
Well, Thanks for reading, and reviewing! And, I will post the answers to all of your questions, if you ask on a review or e-mail me. I don't care to answer any questions...As long as they concern one of my stories, k? I will post answers to questions about other stories of mine on my other fic pages. I'm very sorry it was 'To Be Continued...', I was in a hurry to finish, so I can go to bed, soon. One More Thing, There may be a yuri soon, so I will go ahead and change the rating of my story to 'R'. And, I wanted to say that I HATE Dorkien, and Raye needed a SMALL break. Besides, If you dislike that I gave her a break, THIS IS NOT AN ANGST STORY! So, GO TO THE ANGST SECTION!!!!:P Thank You.. And Continue Reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Part 3: Feelings Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, again! I'm here with Part 3! It's time for the confession scene, between Serena and Raye. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT IS ONE OF THE MAIN ONES! AND, I WANT EVERYONE TO REMEMBER THAT THIS IS NOT AN ANGST STORY, IT IS A ROMANCE/DRAMA!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 3: Feelings Revealed...  
  
  
  
~Side Walk~  
  
'I can't tell Raye how I feel. Even if she is the one....I truly love..' Serena thinks as she is walking down the sidewalk. 'But, I HAVE to..I'll go talk to her, now.' Serena then heads in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine. Eventually, she reaches the shrine steps. She slowly makes her way up the stares, thinking about Raye.  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Serena reaches the door, and stares at it for a moment, before ringing the bell. "Raye? Are you home? I need to talk to you.." Serena says. "I'm coming!" Raye says, coming to the door. She slides it open, and says, "Oh hi, Serena! I'm so glad to see you!" Raye is surprised to see Serena at her door. She had hardly spoken to anyone, lately.  
  
"Hello!" Serena says, actually a bit cheerful. "Come In!" Says Raye, motioning for her to come inside. "Thank you." Serena says, walking in side. Raye slides the door closed behind her, and she follows Serena. They go into Raye's room, and she says, "What's on your mind Serena?" "You..." Replies Serena, "I...love you, Raye!" Raye is astonished, but happy. Her heart seemed to jump up an down, with joy. But..Was it...right? Raye just sat there. "Raye?" Asks Serena, waving a hand in front of her friends face. "Oh, I'm so Glad you feel the same way as I do, that's all..But-" Raye starts, but is interrupted by Serena putting her right pointer finger to Raye's lips. "Raye, This 'Is' what Darien would have wanted. And, he said that Rini would still be born. Isn't that enough? I love you, Raye, And that is what matters!" Serena says, then replaces her finger with her own lips to Raye's.  
  
Raye couldn't help but fall into the kiss. They were in love! Her and her princess, were in love! Both girls savored every moment as their tongues explored each other. Finally, when the kiss breaks, Serena says, "Do you see how much I *Truly* love you, Raye?" "I'm sorry I doubted you, princess. I was just..." Raye says. "Don't worry about it. I was afraid to tell 'you' how 'I' feel, since the day you expressed your feelings for me(Through words, of course). I'd always loved you, but didn't know 'how' I could 'tell' you. And, I want to appologize. Can you give me another chance?" Serena says.  
  
"Yes. I love you so much! I wish I had told you sooner! Oh Serena, Of course!" Raye says, in a tear-full voice. Raye was crying. Happy tears. "Thank you, Raye." Serena said, and threw her arms around the beautiful fire-senshi. "I'll be your's forever!" Serena says, and for some reason those words sounded firmiliar, somehow. Maybe from a past life, or maybe...a future life. Serena didn't know, so she just shrugged it off, not caring. At the moment, all she cared about was Raye. The raven-haired miko, in her arms.  
  
That night, They lay in each others' arms, nothing existed but the two of them. They, soon, fell asleep in one anothers' arms...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short... I had other things to do. Anyway, How'd you like it? I know I did ^_^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Part 4: Rini andRaya!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Maya again, with Part 4! Thanks for the reviews and e-mails on Part 3! And, I have made a change. I will be shortening this fic to about 12 parts. Sorry if you are a fan of big long fics. And, after I finish it, If you think I should write a sequel, tell me! That's not until later though. And, I got an e-mail requesting me to keep this story the way it is and NOT add yuri scenes. So, I might not. Sorry to those yuri lovers, that were waiting for a scene. Well, anyway, On With The Fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 4: Rini and....Raya?!  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Raye wakes up first the next morning, and quietly gets out of bed, being extremely careful not to wake Serena. But, to no avail. Serena wakes up, and says, "Hello, Raye. Where are *You* going? Hmm?" "I was just going to surprize you with a pancake breakfast." Raye says. "Great! Is that *with* peaches on the side?" She asks. "Serena? Eat fruit? Yeah, Sure! You need all the healthy food you can get! And, before we cook, do you want to take a shower?" Asks Raye.  
  
"Sure!" Serena replies. Serena gets up, and they go into Raye's private bathroom. After they are finished, Raye asks, "Serena? Would you consider living here with me? At the shrine? It is very lonely here, and I could use the help!" "Alright! I thought you would *never* ask! I'll tell my mom, later today, okay?" Serena says, cheerfully. "Okay. Now, I'm starving! Can we eat now?" Asks Raye, holding jer stomach. Serena giggles, 'Alright! I think the old Serena is coming back!' Raye thinks as she watches Serena giggle.  
  
They go into the kitchen, and Raye begins to fry the pancakes, while Serena sits on the counter'top and watches. After they are done, Raye motions for Serena to sit at the table. Serena sits down, and Raye puts two pancakes a piece on their plates. She sits them on the table, across from each other, then Raye goes to get the fruit out of the fridge, saying, "You'd better not touch those pancakes 'til I get over there, young lady!" Serena begins to pout, and while Raye has her head in the fridge, looking for peaches, Serena starts to make a move on the pancakes in front of her. Raye all of a sudden says, "Serena! I know what you're about to do!" 'How does she know?' Serena pouts to herself. Raye returns with two peaches, and a bottle of Butter-flavored syrup. She sits the syrup down, and hands Serena a peach.  
  
"Here you go!" Raye says. "Thanks! Now can we eat?" Asks Serena. "Yes." Replies the Miko. They eat the pancakes, then Raye pours herself some lemon iced tea, "You want some too, Serena?" "Yeah!" Serena says quickly, grabbing at her throat. Raye hands Serena a glass of tea, and Serena quickly swallows it. Raye drinks hers slowly. Then, after they eat the peaches, Raye says, "Want more tea, Serena?" "Please?" Asks Serena holding out her cup. Raye pours her some more, then pours herself some more, "Serena?" "Yes, Raye?" Serena asks, looking up from her cup.  
  
"I was just wondering. Did Darien say anything about Rini?" Asks Raye. "He said she would still be born somehow..." Serena replies. "But? How?" Queries Raye. "I'm not sure..He didn't say." Serena says, confused herself. "Oh well.. If he said she would, I guess we should just trust him. We'll know, eventually." Raye says.  
  
~A While Later, Outside the Shrine~  
  
Serena and Raye, were walking around outside, When Serena noticed a beautiful statue of two one winged angels. Hand in hand. Raye sees Serena staring at them, and goes to her, saying, "Isn't it such a lovely statue?" Serena is startled, and asks, "Raye?" Serena asks. "Yes?" Asks Raye. Serena then requests, "Can you tell me about this statue?" "Well, they say that one needs the other to be able to fly. Since they only have one wing each. But, the odd thing is that they both have womanish accets, But the difference is that one's is black, and the other's is blond(White). Like yin and yang. They are oppisites, but they belong together.." Raye finishes her story.  
  
"Wow..." Serena says, amazed. "It 'is' a beautiful statue.." Raye says. 'But not as beautiful as you, princess..' Thinks Raye, Not really thinking about the statue. "I never knew you were interested in things like this, Raye." Serena says. "I just find it comfortingly beautiful. I always have. I felt comforted, because when I seen it, it reminded me of you and me. Oppisites. I needed something, because of my love for you, Odango!" As Raye says the last part, she rubs her hand in Serena's hair, "Raye! Stop that!" Serena says, grabbing Raye's hand.  
  
"So..Is there anything else about this statue?" Asks Serena, softly. "The legend is, that if two lovers, stand here, in this spot, and share a kiss, they will be together forever." Says Raye. "So? Why don't we try it?" Serena asks. Raye smiles, and replies, "You believe that stuff?" "I believe this one, because I know I will be with you forever!" Serena says, with the same smile. "Okay, Odango!" Raye says. Raye and Serena lock in a deep, passionate, kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a pink cloud appears in the sky, and Rini falls on Serena's shoulders. The cloud dissappears, and Serena says, "No...Not this again!" Before, 'Very' slowly, looking up, to see the pink-haired girl, "It's you, again?" "Yup, It's me!" Rini says, and jumps down in front of Raye and Serena, "Hello!" "Ri-ni?" Serena seperates Rini's name into syllables. Then, another, time-portal appears right above Rini's head. And, another girl falls on Rini's shoulders. "Raya! Get offa' me!" Rini says, swatting at the cute little Raven-haired girl on her back.  
  
"Okay, Rini!" The other girl says, and gracefully, back-flips off of Rini's shoulders. "Who...." Serena says. "...Are you?" Raye finishes Serena's sentence. "I'm Raya! I'm 12 years old!" Raya says. "Yeah! I'm two years older!" Rini says. "So?" Raya says. She glances over, and sees Raye. She runs to her, and jumps up in Raye's arms, "Raye-Mama!" "Mama?" Asks Raye, "Who's your papa?" Raya jumps down, runs over to Serena, and goes under her legs, and climbs up her back. When she is on Serena's shoulders, she points at her head, and says, "Serena-Mama!" "But...How?" Serena asks. "Serena-Mama used the silver crystal, so she and Raye-mama could have me and Rini!" Raya says.  
  
"The silver crystal?" Asks Raye. "Yup!" Raya replies. "At least I'm older!" Rini says. Raya tackles Rini, from atop Serena's shoulders, "I'm prettier!" Raya argues. "You are not!" Rini argues back. "I'm smarter too!" Raya says. Rini finally manages to throw Raya off of her, and Raya lands on the ground witha thump. Raya tries it again, and as they argue, Raye and Serena both notice how similar Raya and Rini, are to themselves. Allways arguing.  
  
"Calm down, you two!" Raye says, picking up Raya, as she squirms, as if punching and kicking something, "She's a real little fighter!" Serena says. "You can say that again!" Raye says. Serena picks up Rini. "We'll talk more inside." Serena says. She and Raye carry the two inside the shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like Raya? I think this part is comical, but more about the two kids in the next part. And,if you're wondering, I do NOT own the 'one- winged angels'. So, I am not taking credit for them. They belong to Squaresoft! However, It WAS my idea for them both to be females...Oh yeah, in this fic, Rini is 14, Raya is 12, And Serena and Raye are 18. Rini is almost as old as Serena, because Rini came from the future(Duh!)! Just thought I should mention about ther ages. In case someone gets confused ^.^!! Well, that's t for now! Thanks for reading my fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Part 5: Not Crystal Tokyo!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm finally back! I've been working on other fanfics, and sort of forgot about this one. Anyway, Here is Part 5!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 5: Not Crystal Tokyo!  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
When, they get inside, they sit on the two couches(Rini and Raya on one, and Raye and Serena on the other) across from each other(There is a table in the middle). "I'll go make some tea." Raye says, and goes into the kitchen. "So, Where exactly did you two come from?" Asks Serena. "Not Crystal Tokyo!" Rini says, "Not this time." "Then... where?" Asks Serena. "From The Moon Kingdom!" Raya interrupts. "The Moon Kingdom?" Serena wonders, confusingly.  
  
"Yeah..." Rini says. Then Raye walks back into the room, with a tray of iced tea. She sits it down on the table, and then takes her seat, where she was before. "Raye?" Serena says, stiffly turning to the raven-haired girl. "What's wrong? What did they say?" Raye asks. "They are from the....Moon." Serena says, then falls unconsious on Raye's lap. "The Moon Kingdom!" Raya says. "Moon Kingdom?" Raye asks. She then faints with Serena, only hitting her head on the couch arm. She was unconsious too.  
  
A while later, Serena and Raye wake up, and look around them. They see Rini and Raya, and Raya says, "Look! Mommy and Mommy are waking up!" "Raya? What's going on?" Asks Raye. "You fainted when told you that we were from the moon kingdom." They nearly faint again, but Rini says, "No! You better not fall out again!" "Sorry." Serena says.  
  
"We forgive you!" Rini says. "Forgive You!" Echoes Raya. "Can you tell us wha happened on earth?" Asks Serena. "Nothing much. The kingdom was rebuilt on the moon instead, so it's basically the same." Rini says. "I see.." Raye says.  
  
"Yeah! And we have all kinds of friends, There is Trista, Mina, Amy, Lita, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru! And, of course, Raye-mama and Serena-mama!" Says Raya. "Are any of them...married?" Asks Serena. "No...But they are in love." Says Raya. "Who? With who?" Questions Serena. "Amy and Lita, You and you, Michelle and Amara, and Mina and Trista." Rini says.  
  
"Really?!" Asks Raye. "Yup!" Says Raya. "I have a feeling this is going to be a 'long' lifetime....." Raye says, looking over at Serena. Serena nods, as they stare at Rini and Raya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd you like it? I know it wasn't long, But I had other things to do. And, sorry that it took so long to update. I'll try to update again soon! But, I don't know how soon, because I'm working on two other fanfics at the time, but I'll try to in the next couple days..Anyway, bye for now ^_^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Part 6: Another Youma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally get to update! Yay ^_^!! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy on other stories...Oh well, R & R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 6: Another Youma  
  
~Mina's Appartment~  
  
Mina is in the kitchen, when she hears a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal Setsuna.  
  
"Hi, Sets. I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." Says Minako.  
  
"Sorry. I was talking to Haruka and Michiru. They think there may be a new enemy. Anyways, I will make it up to you..." She says, and Minako grins, slyly.  
  
"I know you will..." Responds Mina.  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Raya and Rini continue to tell Serena and Rei about their future, and the two listen. But, Suddenly, they hear Serena's communicator beaping. She pulls it out, and sees Makoto's face. She looked pretty beat up.  
  
"What happened to you, Mako?" Asks the meatball head.  
  
"Let's just say, that Ami and I were at the park, and a youma attacked us. We've managed to hold it off, but, we need some help! And, Quick!" Replies Makoto.  
  
"Be right there!" Makoto's face blips off the communicator, and Serena turns to Rei, and nods. The transform, Rini and Raya following them...  
  
~Park~  
  
They reach the park, and Ami says, "What took you so long to get here?" She glances down, and sees the two miniature children, hiding behind Sailor Moon's leg.  
  
"We'll explain later! Right now, we have to worry about this youma!" Sailor Mars says. The others agree, and they turn their attentions toward the youma. It had four arms, three eyes, and was extremely scary. Serena and Rei would now have to explain about 'everything'...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? VERY short, I know. But, Right now, there is a debate on whether or not I'm going to update again. If you want to find out what happens, then REVIEW! Thank you. And, If I get enough requests for me to continue, you'll see the next chapter within the next week. Okay, see ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Part 7: Battle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! I got enough requests for me to continue! Man, It seems it takes me seven months between each update! And the story really sucks! I guess I'm not as good at writing as I thought I was... ::sighs:: In fact, I'm thinking of this being my last ever part... Soo anyway, Here is the next/last? part....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Love Not Rivaled  
  
Part 7: Battle  
  
~Battlesight~  
  
Rei throws a one handed fireball at the youma. It pierces it's middle eye, causing it to burst into flames. The monster puts one of it's hands over the wound, and shouted, "You are going to pay for that!"  
  
"Yeah. Let's just see if you can make me." Rei says. Mercury uses bubble blast, to blind the enemy, and Rei throws an ofuda at it, haulting it. Sailor Moon dodges an attack, as Minako uses Love Chain. Rei lunges towards it, throwing a few mini-fireballs, and the creature dodges most, but is hit by the last one, causing it to rear back in pain. Sailor Moon throws her tiara at it, but the tiara stops, before reaching it.  
  
"What is this thing?" Asks Minako.  
  
Haruka and Michiru assault the monster, using deep submerge, and world shaking. The attacks hit, dead on, but, don't do enough damage, as the monster regains it's composure, and charges at Pluto. Minako jumps infront of her lover, and uses Crescent Beam, to try and hold it off.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Shouts Minako. "No way! I won't leave you!" Setsuna shouts back, and joins her, with deadly scream. The two attacks overpower the oversized youma, causing it to stagger backwards a bit.  
  
Makoto launches a lightning bolt at the creature, followed by a flame sniper from mars, and Sailor Moon finishes it off with silver moon therapy kiss.  
  
Rei runs over to Sailor Moon, and asks her, "You okay, love?"  
  
"Yes, Rei..." Replies Usagi, "But, I guess we have to tell them..."  
  
Rei nods, and they headed toward the others. "Can you come over to the temple for a meeting? We need to discuss something important..." says the miko.  
  
"Sure, Rei." Replies Minako, and Rei just turns towards Sailor Moon, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Was it just me, or did I just see REI KISS SERENA?!" questions Makoto.  
  
Ami leans in close to Makoto, and Serena says, "We'll explain everything to you, once we get back to the temple." And with that, the group of senshi headed towards the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
~Hikawa Shrine- half-hour later~  
  
"You two are what?! They are from Where?! Hah..." Setsuna says, as she faints.  
  
"We're sorry we didn't tell all of you sooner..." Serena says.  
  
About four of the group already knew, but, some of them were yet to hear the 'news'...  
  
"Oh well... I guess as long as it is what Serena wants, it's okay." says Ami.  
  
They give her odd glares. She sits lower on the floor.  
  
"So, Rei..." Makoto says, "You 'did' tell her, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... But... Well..." Rei blushes slightly, and Usagi continues for her, "We didn't actually 'get together' until after Mamo died..."  
  
"What she said." Rei says, pointing to Serena.  
  
"wow..." Haruka says, "So we were right. Although, there was never a doubt in my mind, Michi."  
  
Michiru places some money in Haruka's hand, before screaming, and fainting, in surprise.  
  
"Michi?" Ruka asks.  
  
"hmmm... At least they took it better than I thougt..." Rei says, smiling at Usagi.  
  
"What about Raya? What does it mean?" asks Mina.  
  
"I don't know... She's mine and Usagi's child from the future, and We were as surprised as you guys to find out..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another short chapter, but at least I updated. I could have made it longer, and it would have took a couple more days, and I figured, better to update a little, than not update at all, right? So, See ya in my next fanfic!  
  
Thanks: I know this story is incomplete, But I just can't think about it anymore... So, I'm letting it go ::sniffles::. Goodbye everone, And thanks to everyone who read what I got around to writing of it!! I hope you guys don't hate me now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
